


Riley está enferma

by Axelblue



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mac cuida de Riley, Riley enferma, Romance, sospecha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue
Summary: Riley se enferman pero no le dice a nadie, Mac sospecha que ella oculta algo, cuando su enfermedad se pone más grave Mac la lleva al hospital y el se da cuenta de que más de una persona creen ellos se gustas
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

todo el equipo se encontraba en la casa de Mac después de una misión

"jugamos charadas"sugirió Bozer "claro" dijo Riley

"bueno yo hago equipo con Riley y Desi" dijo Mac 

"entonces yo me quedo con Matti y Leanna" dijo Bozer riendo

luego de un par de horas de juego y el equipo de Mac fuera ganando, Mac fijó su mirada a Riley que se veía muy desorientada 

Mac le hablo a Riley pero ella no reacciono por lo tanto el le hablo más fuerte  
"¡Riley!" dijo Mac asiendo que ella saltará del susto 

"¿si?" dijo Riley sorprendida por el tono en el que Mac le hablo 

Mac frunció el ceño y hablo un poco más suaves "¿te cientes bien?" 

"si ¿porque la pregunta? dijo Riley viéndose algo nerviosa

"es que te ves algo distraída" dijo Mac claramente notando sus nervios

"no es nada, iré por un poco de agua a la cocina" dijo Riley poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina, Mac aún no creía en su palabra así que se escuso para ir a la cocina detrás de ella 

Riley se servía un vaso de agua cuando Mac hablo "Riley segura que estás bien" 

"si Mac estoy bien no tines que preguntar tanto ya te pareces a Jack" dijo Riley riendo 

"perdón por preocuparme por si mi amiga es bien" dijo Mac sarcásticamente 

la cocina quedó en silencio hasta que Riley bostezó y luego voy volvió a hablar "sabes ya estoy muy cansada mejor a casa a dormir"

"okay"dijo Mac viéndola caminar asia la puerta, Mac no estaba completamente seguro de que ella estuviera bien así que antes de que ella se fuera el la tomo del brazo "estás seguro que estás bien"

"Mac ya te dije que estoy bien ya deja de pregunta ¿si?" dijo Riley ya un poco frustrada 

"solo quiero estar seguro" dijo Mac viendo a Riley a los ojos "estoy bien" dijo ella acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue a su auto, Mac regreso a la terraza 

"¿donde esta Riley?" pregunto Bozer cuando Mac entró a la terraza 

"dijo que se sentía cansada así que se fue a su casa a dormir"dijo Mac "okay, entonces seguimos con el juego" pregunto Desi con un sonrisa es su rostro 

"claro y ahora que Riley no está será más fácil ganar"dijo Bozer riendo "eso crees tú" Mac se burló de Bozer 

\--------------------

Mac llegó a fénix y entro en el laboratorio sin darse cuenta de que Riley también estaba allí, ella se miraba algo pálida y no parecía ser de sus mejores días 

"hola Riley" ella se volteo para ver al chico rubio parado detras de ella 

"hola Mac ¿qué haces aquí?" pregunto ella 

Mac la miró un poco más de cerca y se miraba un poco cansada así que le pregunto "¿te siente bien Riley? te ves un poco pálida y cansada"

"debe ser porque no dormir muy bien pero estoy bien" mintió ella 

"¿segura que estás bien?" Mac insistió sabiendo que Riley se iba a molestar 

"no voy a volver la empezar la discusión de si estoy o mal porque ya te dije que estoy bien" dijo ella ya un poco molesta 

"okay, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿como que haces aqui" dijo Mac tratando de sacar conversación

Riley se rió antes de hablar " si recuerdo bien yo fui quién pregunto primero, pero lo que hago aquí es actualizar el sistema de Phenix, ahora ¿tu qué haces aqui?

"venía a ver a Bozer aquí en el laboratorio pero creo que llegará tarde, pero lo bueno de eso es que te are compañía" dijo Mac viendo a Riley

"pues creo que tendrás que hacerle compañía a sparky porqué yo ya me voy" dijo Riley poniéndose de pie para irse 

Mac la miró antes de hablar "creí que estabas trabajando 

"estaba trabajando pero termine así que me voy adiós" dijo Riley saliendo del laboratorio

Mac la miró mientras se iba, él sabía que ella no se sentía bien pero prefirió dejarlo así


	2. Primer beso

Al día siguiente todo los agentes se encontraba en la casa de Mac después de a ver cumplido con una misión, bueno casi todos los agentes la única persona que asia falta esta Riley que aún no avía llegado

"oigan ¿que Riley no dijo que vendría?" pregunto Leanna a los demás 

" talvez vendrá tarde" dijo Mac 

"oye amigo ya no hay cervezas" dijo Bozer 

"okay que tal si voy al al supermercado por mas cervezas y de paso miró porque Riley tarda tanto" dijo Mac poniendose de pie para irse 

Mac subió a su auto pero no sé detuvo en el supermercado se fue directo a la casa de Riley él sabía que llegar tarde no era una de sus virtudes, Mac sabía que ella no se avía sentido bien en los últimos días y que ella se tardará talvez podía tener algo que ver.

cuando llegó al departamento de Riley vio que la puerta estaba abierta eso hizo que Mac se asustara, rápidamente entró al departamento y reviso y no vio signos de alguna pelea el escuchó un ruido que provenía del baño el se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de donde provenía el ruido, cuando entro vío a Riley en el suelo, el podía ver qué junto a su cabeza avía un pequeño charco de sangre por lo que se veía se avía golpeado la cabeza talvez fue cuando se calló y por lo que podía ver ella acababa de vomitar 

Mac se agachó a su lado con preocupación "Riley, oye puedes oírme" 

ella abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a Mac que estaba a su lado "Mac no me siento bien"

"Riley te golpeaste la cabeza ¿que fue lo que pasó? pregunto Mac viendo a la chica hacer una mueca de dolor, rápidamente Mac tomo a Riley estilo nupcial y la llevo a la sala y la coloco con cuidado en el sofá 

Mac se agachó junto a ella para estar a su altura y volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta de antes "Riley que fue lo que pasó"

Riley lo miro a los antes de hablar "yo iba a tu casa pero cuando abrí la puerta me sentí mareada no creí que fuera algo malo pero luego sentí náuseas, corrí al baño y vomite, creí que avía comido algo que me avía echo daño pero cuando quise caminar casi no sentía mis piernas y me dolía todo el cuerpo y luego me tropeze y cai al suelo" 

"okay y como te sientes ahora" dijo el todavía tenía un tono de preocupación 

"todavía me duelo el cuerpo y me duele mucho la cabeza" ella se pasó una mano por el pelo y cuando se la vio noto que estaba sangrando " Mac estoy sangrando" 

"si creo que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, hay que llevarte al hospital creo que necesitarás puntos" dijo Mac con un tono suave

"lo siento" dijo ella viendo a Mac "debí averte dicho que no me sentía bien desde un principio"

Mac le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió a la chica "no importa, ¿crees que puedas pararte?

"no lo sé" dijo ella y luego intento ponerse de pie pero rápidamente se cayó al suelo, eso fue suficiente para que Mac la tomara en sus brazos y con cuidado salió de su casa cerró la puerta y la llevo a su auto y la coloco en el asiento de acompañante, la llevo al hospital donde los doctores la atendieron rápidamente y la llevaron a un cuarto donde la atendió un doctor llamado Zac López 

"hola soy el doctor Zac López y yo estaré a cargo de usted" dijo el doctor con una sonrisa 

Mac se acercó al doctor y hablo "yo soy Angus MacGyver y ella es Riley Davis"

"muy bien señorita Davis me puede decir ¿cuáles son los síntomas que a tenido?" dijo el doctor López seriamente

Riley abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo hablar por le dolor en su cabeza, aún no le avían puesto los puntos 

Mac la miró con preocupación y como ella no contesto la pregunta del doctor el lo hizo "ella se a sentido mal desde hace unos días pero sus síntomas empeoran hoy, tenía parálisis, se veía algo pálida, tenía náuseas y estubo vomitando y tenía dolor en el cuerpo además cuando se calló se golpeó la cabeza 

Mac sostenía la mano de Riley entre la suya esperando la respuesta del doctor

"no hay problema le pondremos puntos de sutura en la cabeza y le aremos un par de exámenes para averiguar qué el lo que tiene" dijo el doctor López y sonrió viendo la preocupación en el rostro de Mac ya que se miraba como todo un novio protector lo cual no era 

luego entro una enfermera la cual fue presentada por el doctor López "ella es la enfermera María cruz, ella me ayudara para hacerle sus exámenes señorita Davis" Riley miro al doctor y luego asintio 

\-------------------------------

luego de un par de exámenes y unos medicamentos Riley lucia y se sentía mucho mejor, Mac nunca la dejo sola, bueno solo hasta que ella le pidió algo de beber 

Riley se avía quedado sola con la enfermera María así que para romper el silencio ella hablo "se nota que tú novio te quiero mucho"

Riley se sobresalto sobre lo que dijo la enfermera "¿que, Mac? no el no es mi novio solo somos amigos"

la enfermera sonrió por la reacción de Riley "pues tú amigo se preocupa mucho por ti"

"el es así con todos sus amigos" dijo Riley viendo cuando la enfermera salía con una sonrisa irónica como si ella no creyera mucho en eso 

por otro lado Mac estaba en la cafetería del hospital comprándole algo de beber a Riley cuando se encontró al doctor López, el miró a Mac y sonrió

"eres uno de los pocos novios que llegan a este hospital con sus novias y las tratan como si fuera lo más importante en todo su mundo" dijo el doctor 

"Riley y yo solo somos amigos" dijo Mac preguntándose de donde avía sacado lo del novio, el no era tan protector con ella ¿o si? " porque creyó que era mi novia"

"bueno por la forma en la que la traías cargada y la forma en la que la tratas me avía hecho creer que era tu novia" dijo el doctor mientras Mac tomaba la botella de jugo que avía comprado para Riley

Mac sonrió antes de hablar "no ella es solo mi amiga"

el doctor observó a Mac que tenía una expresión de desepciono cuando se dijo a sí mismo de solo eran amigos

"pero te gusta ¿no?" dijo el doctor mientras caminaban fuera de la cafetería

"que no" dijo Mac, a él le gustaba Desi aunque tenía que admitir que no podía evitar sentirse atraído asia ella de mas de una forma

el doctor observó a Mac que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos así que hablo "lo que digas, iré a traer los resultados de tu amiga"

Mac se quedo algo confundido, de verdad era tan obvio que a él le gustaba Riley, el no estaba al cien porciento seguro de que le gustara Riley, bueno ella era una de las personas más importantes en su vida ella era hermosa, divertida y siempre estubo para el cuendo la nesesitaba pero ella solo sus amiga aunque siendo honesto con el mismo no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella 

Mac entro al cuarto de Riley y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados el simplemente la miró y se sentó a su lado y admiro lo hermosa que era, de repente ella abrió los ojos y miro a Mac y le sonrió 

"hola bella durmiente" dijo Mac con una sonrisa en su rostro

"y se supone que tú eres mi príncipe azul" dijo ella con un tono de burla 

"algo así solo que no necesite darte un beso para despertarte" dijo el asiendo reír a Riley, a le encantaba verla sonreír 

"deberías de conseguirte una novia para que le digas cosas como esas a ella" dijo Riley aún riendo

"oye Riley hablando de eso yo quería pedirte ayuda con algo" dijo Mac nerviosamente el quería decirle a ella la verdad aunque se le asia un poco difícil talvez si lo decía un poco lento el podría decile que el la amaba

"ayuda con que" Riley se movió para sentarse cómodamente en la cama de hospital

Mac suspiro antes de hablar "me gusta una chica y ella..." Mac no termino su oración porque fue interrumpido por Riley 

"me quieres pedir un consejo para intentar salir con una chica" dijo Riley sonriendo

"algo así, la cosa es que no se cómo decirle" Mac miró a Riley a los ojos 

"que tan difícil puede ser pedirle una cita a Desi" dijo Riley segura de que Desi era de la persona de la que hablaba Mac 

Mac se sorprendió por lo que dijo Riley el no estaba hablando Desi y otra cosa como es que Riley supo que a él le gusta Desi 

"¿que como fue que, quien te dijo" Mac miró a Riley sonreír 

"¿recuerda el nuevo programa de sparky?" pregunto Riley y Mac asintió "bueno sparky dijo que tú y Desi estaban enamorados y sin contar de que los e visto coquetearce casi desde que ella llegó a Phenix" 

Mac estaba más que confundido no sabía si le gustaba Riley o Desi pero la cosa es que lo que siente por ella es más fuerte de lo que siente por Desi, pero aun así él decidió seguirle la corriente 

"bueno y que me sugieres tu" dijo Mac, Riley iba a hablar cuando Matti, Bozer, Leanna y Desi entraron al cuarto 

Bozer se acercó a la cama de Riley y hablo "oye amigo ¿que fue lo que pasó?"

"bueno Riley no se sentía bien así que la traje al hospital" dijo Mac señalando a la chica en la cama "y ustedes, ¿cómo supieron que estábamos aqui?"

"bueno cuando no llegaron nos preocuparon así que le pedí a alguien en Phoenix que rastreará sus teléfonos y decía que ambos estaban aqui" respondió Matti mientras se acercaba a la cama de Riley

"¿y que es lo que tiene?" pregunto Leanna

Mac suspiro y luego hablo "todavía no nos an dado sus resultados" 

"¿y como te sientes?" pregunto Bozer 

"mucho mejor que hace un rato" dijo Riley sonriendo y Mac noto que ella sonreía mucho 

"les dije que no debíamos preocuparnos así que yo me voy" dijo Desi mientras salí de la habitación 

Bozer se rió y dijo "me hubiera sorprendido si se quedaba"

en eso entro el doctor López con los resultados de Riley 

"bueno señorita Davis ya llegaron los resultados de sus exámenes" dijo el doctor viendo las hojas que tenía en la mano 

"y que tiene" pregunto Mac su tono de preocupación avía vuelto 

Riley tomo la mano de Mac para tranquilizarlo "Mac tranquilízate"

"lo siento" dijo Mac con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza

"no tiene de qué preocuparse lo que tiene señorita Davis es una que a causado todos sus síntomas" dijo el doctor en tono tranquilo

"¿y como pude haber contraído está bacteria?" pregunto Riley a la doctor

"talvez la contrajo bebiendo agua contaminada o alguna cómoda que aya expirado" dijo el doctor

Riley miro a Mac y recordó que una de las misiones el le avía dado de beber un agua extraña 

"creo que esto culpa tuya" dijo Riley dandole a Mac un pequeño golpe en la brazo 

"le transcribiremos unos medicamentos que le ayudarán a sentirse mejor en unas semanas, en un rato le daremos de alta pero talvez debería ir a la casa de algún amigo para que pueda ayudarle con su parálisis ya que el medicamento no dará el efecto tan rápido y por lo tanto tiene el riesgo de volver a caerse y golpear" dijo el doctor y Riley asintió

Mac se acercó a Riley y dijo "si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa yo puedo cuidarte"

el doctor sonrió ya el se avía imaginado que Mac sería quien se ofrecería a cuidarla 

"una cosa más" dijo el doctor dandose la vuelta para ver a Riley "no le aconsejo que mezcle los medicamentos con alcohol ya que podría evitar que las medicinas agan efecto" dijo el doctor y luego salió 

"entonces cómo estás bien creo que nos podemos ir" dijo Bozer

"si Bozer y yo tenemos que arreglar unas cosas en casa" secundo Leanna mientras ella y Bozer se iban 

"yo también me voy tengo cosas que hacer en Phenix" dijo Matti mienteas se iba 

1 hora después

ya le avían dado de alta a Riley y actualmente se encontraba en el auto de Mac 

"¿nos vamos a mi casa?" pregunto Mac 

"tengo más opciones" dijo Riley sarcásticamente

Mac se rió entre dientes "creo que no"

Riley puso los ojos en blanco y hablo "¿me dejaras beber cerveza?"

Mac desvío un poco la mirada del camino para ver a Riley "claro que no"

"¿porque?" pregunto Riley

"el doctor dijo que debes ingerir alcohol" dijo el y Riley resopló molesta 

"vamos Mac una cerveza no me ara daño" suplico Riley

"nada de alcohol" repitió Mac, ya avía llegado a la casa de Mac 

"si no me ibas a dejar beber alcohol mejor me uvieras dejado en mi casa" dijo Riley y vio como Mac salí del para abrirle la puerta

"lo siento señorita pero el taxi hasta aquí llega" dijo Mac bromeando con ella, el la ayuda a salir del auto y ella protesto 

"Mac no estoy incapacitada puedo caminar sola" protesto Riley mientras caminaba junto a Mac 

Mac comenzó a abrir la puerta mientras hablaba " si pues no me importa, yo solo te quiero ayudar" 

ella se rió ante el comentario de Mac, cuando abrió la puerta el sorprendió cuando la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla cargada

"oye que diablos pasa contigo" protesto Riley mientras le daba un golpe

"te dije que te quería ayudar" mientras la colocaba en el sofá y le daba un beso en la frente

"me asustaste, lo sabía" declaró Mac 

"no encerio no me avía dado cuenta" dijo Riley sarcásticamente

Riley se recostó en el sofá y luego recordó la conversación que tuvo con Mac en el hospital

"oye no emos terminado nuestra conversación"dijo Riley mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a Mac 

"cuál conversación" dijo Mac tratando de evitar esa conversación

"no te hagas el tonto sabes de lo que hablo" dijo Riley 

"no sé si quiero continuar con esa conversación" dijo Mac 

"vamos, ahora es el mejor momento para hablar de eso no hay nadie más que nosotros" insistió Riley

Mac se detuvo a pensar hasta que accedió "muy bien ¿donde estábamos?"

"ammm, a si te gusta Desi" dijo Riley

"okay ¿y que consejo me darías?" pregunto Mac

Riley sonrió con picardía "solo te daré uno, se honesto y dile lo que sientes por ella" 

"solamente" dijo Mac 

"si" dijo ella 

"es broma" Mac se rió 

Riley puso su cara sería "eres mi mejor amigo yo y mentiría"

esas palabras hicieron que se le introdujera una tristeza en todo el cuerpo, el está solo un amigo para ella, pero aunque era un amor o correspondido el no podía evitar amarla, evitar queres besarla, aunque a desir verdad el también sentía lago por Desi pero no era lo mismo que con Riley, aún así decidio ignorar lo que sentía por Riley y centrarse en Desi talvez con ella tenga una oportunidad

"okay tomaré ti consejo" dijo Mac con una sonrisa, el pudo ver qué Riley sacaba si teléfono y escribía algo pero simplemente lo ignoro "¿vemos una película?" pregunto Mac cuando ella guardo el teléfono

"¿pero le vas a decir hoy?" pregunto ella 

"espera tu quieres que le diga hoy" dijo Mac sorprendido

Riley sonrió "bueno solo si aparece"

"eso lo dudo mucho" dijo Mac cuando vio a Riley buscando algo detrás del sofá 

"tu crees" dijo Riley con una sonrisa pícara mientras levantó en sus manos la chaqueta de Desi 

"¿esa es la chaqueta de Desi? pregunto Mac sorprendido y preguntándose de donde la avía sacado 

"si, si lo es ella debió averla dejado aquí por accidente" dijo Riley

Mac recordó que cuando Desi llegó dijo que tenía calor así que se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo en el sofá talvez cuando salieron para buscar a Riley ella la avía olvidado

"estás loca" dijo Mac mientras reía 

"vamos Mac entre más pronto mejor además Desi dijo que está cerca así que pasará por su chaqueta, entonces tú puedes invitarle una cerveza y cuando encuentres el momento le dices la verdad" sugirió Riley

"y en todo ese tiempo tu qué piensas hacer" dijo Mac 

"yo miraré una película mientras ustedes dos están en la terraza" sugirió ella 

Mac estaba a punto de hablar cuando sono el timbre, Mac camino así la puerta y cuando la abrió vio a Desi 

"hola" saludo Desi con una sonrisa

"hola" Mac le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la invitaba a pasar 

"Riley dijo que dejé mi chaqueta aqui" dijo Desi 

"si está en la sala" dijo Mac 

Desi entro en la sala donde Riley estaba viendo una película

"hola Riley" dijo Desi llamando la atención de Riley

"hola, ¿vines a recoger tu chaqueta?" pregunto y Desi asintió 

Desi tomo su chaqueta se la puso y estaba apunto de irse cuando Riley le hizo una seña a Mac para que invitara a Desi a quedarse

"oye Desi no quieres quedarte para beber una cerveza" pregunto Mac nerviosamente 

"porque no" dijo Desi

Mac saco dos cervezas del refri y le dió una a Desi 

"¿no le darás una a Riley?" pregunto Desi 

Mac sonrió "ella tiene prohibida el alcohol"

Riley solo los miro y resopló obviamente molesta 

"¿vamos a la terraza chicas?" pregunto Mac 

"vallan ustedes yo veré está película"dijo Riley

Mac y Desi estuvieron en la terraza por un tiempo hasta que recordo lo que dijo Riley y decidió decirle 

"oye Desi e estado pensando" Mac fue interrumpido por un comentario sarcástico de Desi "acaso eso es nuevo"

"yo quiero decirte que..." el estaba más que nervios "estoy enamorado de ti" dijo finalmente dijo 

Riley puedo escuchar un poco de la conversación incluyendo la parte en la que Mac le dijo que la amaba y tuvo una sensación muy extraña como si estuviera celosa, pero eso no debía ser ya que ella misma le avía dicho que le dijera la verdad, simplemente decidio ignorar lo que estaba pasando en la terraza

Desi estaba en estado de shock por lo que dijo Mac, ella lo miró a los ojos y la distancia que avía entre ellos se acia cada vez más corta pero cuando se estaban a punto de besarse Desi hablo detenido su movimiento

"¿que estamos asiendo?" dijo Desi casi en un susurro

"lo siento" Mac se disculpó 

Desi sonrió "no tines de que disculparte" 

Mac miró a Desi a los ojos 

"es que se que yo no soy la que amas" dijo Desi 

"si, si lo eres" dijo Mac

Desi se rió entre dientes "Mac se que no lo soy porque sé que Riley es de la que tú estás enamorado"

"¿que, Riley? no ella no me..." Mac tartamudeo y luego suspiro

"tu tartamudeo y tú voz nerviosa dicen otra cosa" dijo Desi

"no ella no me gusta" Mac volvió a negar la verdad 

"el echo de que lo niegues no cambia el echo de que la amas" dijo Desi 

"okay, si me gusta" dijo Mac con un tono de desepciono

"¿y por qué no se lo as dicho?" pregunto Desi 

"porque a ella no le gusto" dijo Mac

"¿como lo sabes?" pregunto Desi 

Mac suspiro " ella me dijo que yo era su mejor amigo, porque se enamoraría de mi" 

Desi le dió una sonrisa de compasión "no lo sé, pero nada pierdes en preguntar"

Desi se levanto y se fue de la casa de Mac, el se fue a la sala y vio Riley dormida en el sofá de la sala con el televisión encendido, Mac se acercó y apagó el televisor antes de tomar a Riley en sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarla, pero no le funciono muy bien ya que ella abrió los ojos 

"oye no estoy dormida" dijo Riley

Mac se rió "yo te Vi bastante dormida"

"yo solo quería darles un poco de privacidad y talvez me dormí un poco" dijo Riley mientras Mac la ponía en el suelo 

"además no pienso dormir hasta que me digas que pasó contigo y Desi" Riley dijo mientras reía 

"no pasó nada" dijo Mac 

"¿como que no pasó nada" pregunto Riley confundida

"creí que sería mejor si seguimos con esta comunicación mañana en Phoenix" dijo Mac viendo a Riley 

"que aburridos" dijo ella dentro de un bostezo 

Mac se rió "creo que ahora sí estás cansada entrometida"

Mac le dió un pequeño empujón como para burlase de ella, Riley se tropiezo pero cuento estaba a punto de caer Mac reacciono rápidamente y la atrapó antes de que ella caerá al suelo 

Mac la miró a los ojos y se disculpó "lo siento no quería empujarte tan fuerte"

"no hay problema" dijo ella mientras le devolvía la mirada 

ella tenía los ojos fijos en Mac, y poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se volvió casi nula, Mac podía sentir que su pulso se aceleraba no podía quitar sus de ella y lentamente su labios se tocaron era un beso lento y suave, Riley paso su mano por el cabello de Mac mientras el beso de intensificaba, un movimiento del brazo de Mac hizo que algo caera al suelo y todo volviera a la realidad

"perdón" dijo Mac con el rostro completamente sonrojado

Riley se puso de pie "yo em, yo tengo que ir a dormir"

Riley estás confundida y nerviosa por lo que acaba de permitir que pasará, ella se fue a la otra habitación y se recostó contra la puerta, estaba totalmente atónita ella avía besado a Mac, ella puso sus dedos en sus labios ella todavía podía sentir los labios de Mac sobre los de ella ese beso se avía sentido increíble, enserio ella se avía enamorado de Mac

Riley camino así la cama u se recostó intentando dormir pero no podía siquiera cerrar los ojos sin pensar en el beso, iba a ser una larga noche.


	3. Al día siguiente

La mañana siguiente Riley se levanto no muy bien descansada, se metió a la ducha para darse un baño y luego se vistió ya que siempre tenía una mudada de ropa en la casa de Mac, una vez vestida se fue director a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

"buenos días" dijo Mac apareciendo en la cocina, talvez lo despertó el olor a comida

"bueno días" saludo Riley "¿quieres algo para desayunar?" pregunto Riley señalando la cocina 

"si, claro" dijo Mac viendo cuando Riley se dió la vuelta para seguir cocinando

Mac la miró y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que avía pasado la noche anterior, el tampoco avía podido dormir pensando en el beso, el sí estaba estaba enamorado de ella pero como podía el sabes si ella sentía lo mismo, anoche pudo pensar que ella sentía lo mismo pero no estaba seguro de nada, el en verdad lo avía disfrutado pero qué tal si ella no además de que el sentía que avía invadido su espacio personal al besarla sin su consentimiento, el tenía que disculparse con ella 

"perdón" Mac se disculpó y Riley lo miró confundida

"¿porque te disculpas?" Riley le pregunto a Mac que la miraba fijamente

Mac suspiro antes de hablar "perdón por averte besado anoche, yo no debía aberlo echo no en que estaba......." su disculpa fue detenida por las palabras de Riley

"Mac no tiene de qué disculparte lo de anoche fue una estupidez no dejas llevar por el momento fue un error y ya" dijo Riley 

"pero..." Mac iba a decir algo más pero Riley lo interumpio 

"Mac podemos solo olvidarlo y fingir que nunca" dijo ella viendo a Mac que no parecía tan deacuerdo con eso "mira le pregunté a Matty si podía ir a trabajar hoy y dijo que está bien, bueno claro con la acepción de que si me sentía mal me fuera a casa y como me siento mejor podemos comer el desayuno como personas normales antes de irnos"

ella le sirvió el desayuno a Mac y ambos comieron antes de irse a Phoenix, Riley solo tenía que revisar lo servidores de Phoenix y Mac tenía que trabajar en le laboratorio con Bozer para reparar algo 

\------------------ 

ya en Phoenix

"pásame la llave" dijo Bozer pero Mac no lo escucho ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

"oye hermano dije que me pasaras la llave" Bozer iso que Mac saliera de sus pensamientos " a sí, aquí tines" dijo Mac mientras le entregaba la llave 

"oye Mac no es que sea un entrometido pero estás más raro de lo normal, que te está pasando" dijo Bozer "¿de qué hablas?" Mac pregunto esperando que lo que le pasará no fuera tan obvio

Bozer se rió entre dientes antes de hablar "amigo estás muy distraído y mas pensativo de lo normal"

no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de Mac "oye sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea que necesites"

Mac suspiro antes de hablar "okay, recuerdas que Riley se quedó en mi casa anoche"

"si lo recuerdo" dijo Bozer 

"bueno Riley y yo estuvimos hablando sobre quién me gusta y pues ella cree que me gusta Desi" dijo Mac con un poco de desepciono en su voz 

" y eso no es así" dijo Bozer viendo a Mac que se veía algo decaído 

Mac se sobresalto "¿que?, tu también"

"bueno es que sparky......." las palabras de Bozer fueron interumpidas por Mac "ya se lo que dijo sparky, pero la verdad es que con lo que pasó anoche estoy seguro de que ella no es quien me gusta"

"¿entonces quién es?¿que pasó anoche?" pregunto Bozer con gran curiosidad

Mac lo miró y sonrió "Riley" dijo Mac antes de volver a hablar "Riley y yo nos besamos anoche"

Bozer parecía muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Mac "tú y Riley se besaron"

"si" dijo Mac sonriendo cuendo el recuerdo de los labios de Riley contra los suyos paso por su mente

"¿amigo lo dices encerio?" pregunto Bozer "si" respondió Mac 

en el rostro de Bozer apareció una gran sonrisa claramente feliz por su amigo

"espera ¿entonces significa que ustedes dos son pareja ahora?" pregunto Bozer viendo que no se veía muy contento "no" Mac parecía muy desepcionsdo

Bozer parecía confundido "okay no entiendo nada que fue exactamente lo que pasó"

"después de que la besé ella se miraba confundida y no la culpo yo la besé de imprevisto sin sabes si ella estaba deacuerdo con ello" Mac le explicó a Bozer "y después"

Mac suspiro antes de hablar "ella se fue rápidamente a la habitación y no la vía hasta la mañana siguiente, yo quise hablar con ella sobre el beso pero ella dijo que era mejor olvidarlo porque no significa nada para ambos"

"¿para ti no significo nada?" pregunto Bozer con una sonrisa pícara

"no lo sé Bozer, Riley solo me ve como un amigo" Mac se sentía muy triste el encerio quería ser más que un amigo para ella "si ese beso significo muchas cosas para mí pero creo que ello no lo sintió así"

"no sabrás eso sí no le pregunto" dijo Bozer 

Mac se rió entre dientes y hablo "creo que ella dejó muy claro está mañana que no le gusto y sería muy estúpido preguntarle eso"

Bozer se puso de pie listo para irse del laboratorio "bueno como quieras, pero no olvides que no sabrás si no le preguntas"

un rato después Mac estaba algo pensativo sobre lo que dijo Bozer esas palabras no paraban de rebotar en su mente "no sabrás si no le preguntas" el en verdad quería preguntarle pero no estaba seguro de estar listo para la respuesta, que pasa si ella le decía que estaba molesta o que no le avía gustado porque era solo su amigo, el estaba caminando por los pasillos de Phoenix sin ningún rumbo aparente cuando se cruzó por el área de servidores y vio una luz que no siempre estaba allí el simplemente entro para ver de dónde provenía la luz, cuando entro pudo ver a Riley sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y su computadora en sus piernas probablemente trabajando en algo ella estaba totalmente concentrada almenos eso creía el hasta que ella hablo 

"que heces allí" dijo Riley su mirada fija en lo que hacía 

Mac se sorprendió de que ella lo allá visto ya que se veía muy concentrada "yo estaba pasando por aquí y te vi y quise ver qué asias"

Riley sonrió y levantó la vista de su computadora"trabajaba en algo y antes de preguntes estoy aquí porque es uno de los lugares más tranquilos"

Mac no dijo nada simplemente la vio mientas volvía a su trabajo, el quería decirle la verdad decirle cuánto la amaba cuanto se preocupaba por ella pero no sabía cómo el, pero aún así él iba a decirle la verdad aunque ella no sintiera la mismo

se agachó para poder estar a su altura y Riley lo miró con una sonrisa que lo volvía loco "Riley yo quería....." 

Mac fue interrumpido por alguien que entre al lugar 

"perdón si interrumpo algo pero Riley te necesito en la sala de guerra para transferir unos archivos" dijo Matti parada cerca de la puerta 

Riley se puso de pie junto con Mac, Matti salió de la habitación y Riley se despidió de Mac dandole un beso suave en la mejilla, Mac deseo que no se lo ubiera dado en su mejilla sino en sus labios 

Riley salio de la habitación y dejo a Mac solo con las palabras en la boca, pero eso no iba a impedir que el le dijera la verdad si eso le tome su tiempo


	4. Te amo

Matti entro a la sala de seguida por Riley que se sentó en uno de los muebles mientras Matti de paraba frente a ella, Matti observó que Riley estaba completamente pérdida en sus propios pensamientos

"Riley" dijo Matti tratando de llamar su atención pero ella estaba muy distraída 

"Riley" dijo Matti un poco más fuerte y tronando los dedos cerca de su rostro para sacarla de su trance 

Riley se sobresalto y vio a Matti a los ojos "lo siento estoy un poco distraída, estaba pensando en algo"

Matti sonrió antes de hablar "si lo noté, ¿pero en que pensabas?"

Riley se sonrojo lijeramente ente el recuerdo de Mac besándola "nada importante"

"claro, di dices que el beso entre tu y Mac no es nada importante" dijo Matti con una sonrisa pícara

"¿que?, ¿cómo fue que lo supiste?" Riley pregunto un poco confundida

"soy Matti, yo lo sé todo" Matti respondió 

"se que es contra las reglas, pero lo que pasó fue un accidente no volverá a suceder y no afectará mi rendimiento en el trabajo lo prometo"

Matti sonrió antes de hablar "se que es contra las reglas que los agentes se involucren románticamente, pero yo creo que las reglas son ridículas, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Bozer cuando me dijo sobre su relación con Leanna "se traba mejor con las personas que amas" 

"yo no amo a Mac el es solo mi amigo" dijo Riley negando la verdad

"corrección el era tu amigo, Riley yo veo como miras a Mac y como te mira el a ti y se que ustedes quieren algo más" declaró Matti 

"eso no,no... no es" Riley se detuvo cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba tartamudeando demaciado 

"tu tartamudeo dice otra cosa" Matti señaló

Riley abrió la boca para negarlo otra vez pero Matti la interrumpido

"Riley no sirve de nada que lo niegues, te voy a dar un consejo si el te gusta dice pero a más importante ditelo a ti misma creeme cuando te digo que si no lo haces ahora terminarás arrepintiendote" dijo Matti saliendo de la habitación

Riley estaba confundida ella estaba enamorada de Mac, ella podría decir que cuando Mac estubo hablando con Desi esa noche ella sintió un puntazo de celos y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Mac pero en verdad era amor lo que sentía

\--------------------------------

llegando la noche Riley se fue a casa de Mac, cuando entero a la casa vio que Mac no estaba en la sala así que fue a la terraza donde lo y pudo notar que estaba pensando en algo 

"hola" Riley saludo sacando a Mac de su trance 

"hola, ¿acabas de llegar?" Mac pregunta

"si" Riley respondió "¿en qué piensas rubio?" Riley pregunto usando el sobrenombre que Matti le avía puesto 

"nada importante" dijo Mac 

"bueno ire a la cama" dijo ella caminando a la habitación de invitados 

"¿no quieres quedarte un rato?" Mac pregunto mientras Riley se dió la vuelta para verlo 

"no me dejas beber cerveza y no pienso quedarme para ver cómo bebés tu" dijo Riley volviendo a caminar en dirección a la habitación

el vio como ella iba a la habitación y las palabras de Bozer rebotaron en su cabeza "no sabrás si no le preguntas" ella de estaba llendo cuando Mac le hablo 

"¡Riley!" dijo Mac en voz alta para que ella lo escuchará 

"¿si?"

Mac camino hacia ella para verla a los ojos 

"Riley yo quería hablar sobre el beso" dijo Mac 

Riley suspiro antes de hablar "Mac ya hablamos de eso"

"lo sé pero yo enrelaidad quería preguntarte si tú sentiste algo" dijo Mac viéndola a los ojos 

"Mac tú eres mi mejor amigo y como dije en la mañana eso fue......." Riley no termino sus palabras porque fueron interrumpidas por Mac 

"Riley quiero ser sincero contigo sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti okay, no puedo seguir ocultandolo no puedo seguir fingiendo que no siento nada por ti, cada vez que me acercaba a ti o cuando siquiera cuando te miraba sonreír mi pulso se aceleraba o que cada vez que tengo cerca siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago y luego entendí el porque y es porque estoy enamorado de ti"

Riley no podía creer lo que acaba de decir, el tene sentimientos por ella y no sentimientos de amistad sino sentimientos románticos

"sé que tú solo me vez como un amigo pero yo solo quería ser honesto contigo" dijo Mac y Riley pudo oír la desepciono en su voz 

Riley se acercó a él y dijo "respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial si me gustó ese beso" ella hizo una pausa y luego continuó "Mac yo siento exactamente lo mismo cuando estoy contigo pero yo creí que tú no me ambas y preferí fingir que no era nada y que luego se me pasaría y lo olvidaría pero no sucedió y lo que sentía por se volvió cada vez más y más fuerte, lo que quiero decir es que yo también estoy enamorada de ti"

Mac se acercó a ella y la empujó con un poco de fuerza pero no tanta como para no atraparla 

cuando el la tomo en sus brazos ella se rió entre dientes y hablo "¿otra vez fue un accidente?"

Mac tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro "no está vez fue a propósito"

Mac bajo su cabeza a la altura de ella y la beso lenta y apasionadamente 

"te amo" dijo Mac sus labios rozando los de ella 

"también te amo" dijo Riley

"Riley Davis ¿serías mi novia" Mac pregunto su frente presionada con la de ella "si" ella respondió

Mac volvió a besarla pero está vez más intenso que el anterior, Mac levantó a Riley del suelo y ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Mac mientras el la llevaba a su habitación, Mac serró la puerta de un puntapié y luego con cuidado la coloco en la cama, el coloco sus labios en su cuello haciéndola gemir suavemente y luego le quitó la camisa seguido por la suya que acabaron en el suelo de la habitación, ambos disfrutan el contacto de sus pieles presionadad aunque ella todavía tenía sus sosten puesto, un par de horas más tardes Mac y Riley estaban acurrucados bajo las cobijas de la cama y completamente dormidos gracias al agotamiento

\---------------------------

la mañana siguiente Riley se despertó con un brazo rodeando su cintura y sonrió ante los recuerdos de esa noche, se dió la vuelta para poder ver Mac dormido y con su cabello revuelto 

ella acarició su rostro y el se despertó ante el toque 

"hola" Mac la saludo 

"hola" ella lo vio con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro

"¿porque estas sonriendo?" ella pregunto

"porque estoy aqui contigo en la cama y tuve una de las mejores noches de mi vida" Mac respondió

ella sonrió el le dió un beso sube en los labios

"voy a darme un baño, tenemos que ir al trabajo" dijo ella salindo de la cama completamente desnuda y Mac la observaba maravillado 

Riley se detuvo y dijo "¿vienes?" 

Mac gimió y colocó las cobijas sobre su cabeza "no quiero levantarme, mejor quédate tu aquí" 

Riley y rodó los ojos, ella le quitó las cobijas de encima y lo tomo del brazo para sacarlo de la cama 

"vamos levántate de la cama olgazan o llegaremos tarde" ella lo jalo y el se dejó arrastrar de ella con mucho gusto

después de una larga ducha ambos se vistieron y subieron al auto de Mac, una vez llegaron a fénix se bajaron del auto pero antes de entrar Riley lo tomo de la muñeca y lo miró a los ojos 

"¿que pasa?" Mac pregunto

"¿seguro que quieres decirle a todos sobre nosotros?" Riley pregunto

Mac le sonrió con cariño y coloco su mano en su cintura para atraerla hacia el "es broma quiero que todo el mundo sepa que la increíble y hermosa Riley Davis es mi novia" 

ella coloco sus brazos en su cuello y luego lo beso 

"eres tan lindo Angus MacGyver" dijo ella tomándolo de la mano mié tras caminaba hacia la sala de guerra

cuando llegaron todos se vieron sorprendidos al ver a Mac y Riley con sus manos entrelazadas y Bozer fue el primer en hablar

"por favor díganme qué mis ojos no mienten, ustedes son..." Bozer no termino la oración esperando que ellos entendiera 

Mac mira a Riley y hablo "no Bozer tus ojos no te engañan, Riley y yo somos novios"

"los felicito ambos pero ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir" dijo Matti

\---------------------------

después de misión 

después de la misión Mac y Riley se fueron a casa, al llegar Riley se fue directamente al sofá y se sentó pero Mac se quedo de pie 

"que ¿no te vas a sentar?" Riley pregunto 

"oye te importa si salgo a la tienda para algunas cosas para la cena"

"no, está bien veré una película mientras no estás" dijo Riley recostandose en el sofá 

Mac se agachó para estar frente a ella y le dió un beso rápido 

"volveré pronto mi amor" dijo Mac poniendose de pie 

"te amo" dijo Riley

"también te amo hermosa" dijo Mac que no se avía movido de su lugar 

Riley sonrió y dijo "ya ve me vas a empalagar con tanta dulzura"

paso alrededor de una hora cuando Mac regreso y se encontró con Riley dormida en el de la sala, el llevo las bolsas de la tienda a la cocina y luego regreso a la donde su novia aún seguía dormida, el se acercó a ella y la sacudió lijeramente solo para despertarla 

"¿Mac?" dijo ella un poco adormilada 

"cariño puedes venir un segundo conmigo quiero mostrarte algo" dijo el mientras ella se levantaba 

"¿que vas a mostrarme?" Riley pregunto

"es una sorpresa, prometo que te gustará" dijo Mac entrando a la cocina

Mac vivió con un gran ramo de rosas rojas y Riley sonrió y luego se lanzó dandole un beso profundo

"sin hermosas Mac ¿pero porque me compraste flores?" dijo ella tomándolo las rosas en sus manos

"acaso necesito una escusa para comprarle flores a mi novia" dijo Mac "solo quiero hacerte feliz y ganarme todo tu amor"

Riley colo las flores a un lado y luego lo beso "no necesitas flores para ganarte todo mi amor porque eso ya lo tines gando"

Riley lo volvió a besar y eso beso se volvió más caliente a medida que pasaba el tiempo, lentamente se fueron decicieron de la ropa y recortaron en el sofá pero antes de que algo más pudiera pasar el le recordó que el la amaba más que a nada en todo el mundo

fin.

Mac  
y  
Riley  
❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Dejen sus comentarios


End file.
